


The Sun and The Moon

by FaithlessHumanity (PyroJellyfish)



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Internal Monologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 01:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6833335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyroJellyfish/pseuds/FaithlessHumanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short drabble from Furiosa's POV during the night scene after encountering the Vuvalini.  Twin fic to The Moon and The Sun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sun and The Moon

Furiosa drew the blanket more snuggly around her shoulders as she perched atop the War Rig, only a few small flickers of light betraying her companion’s locations. The night was dark, a cold darkness, the dark of loneliness and loss, cruelty and torture. The Wasteland always seemed harsher at night. 

The metallic chill settled into her bones like the kiss of death. The numbing force of the sun was unpleasant but far preferable to the icy emptiness left behind when the burning orb fell below the distant horizon. Stars flickered in the sky, taunting, watchful eyes that she could not escape. 

A burst of laughter sounded behind her, the sound almost scandalous in its incongruity. One of the Wives, finding joy even after the fear and loss of the past days. A part of her wondered at how they could still seem so innocent despite their life in the Citadel. At times it seemed they didn’t truly understand how cruel the world could be. But of course they did: they had asked for her help to escape, after all. 

The man with no name tensed at the sound, his paranoid energy permeating the air around him so that she became aware of his tenseness even from where she sat. Fool, she called him. Well, he was a fool. He thought he could make his own way through the world, never relying on anyone, never asking for help. It was amazing he had lived as long as he had on such a philosophy, and he would die soon for it. 

This wasn’t a world you could survive without sometimes relying on others, whether you wanted to or not. 

She let out a sigh, the merest echo of an exhalation, and shifted so the meager blanket more thoroughly shielded her from the uncaring darkness. They would all die eventually, with or without help. She was just going to make sure she gave surviving her best effort first.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feedback is always appreciated. The Moon and the Sun can be found [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6833386).


End file.
